Danny's Cat
by KittyKiChi
Summary: When Sam refuses to go to Hawaii with her parents for one month, the unexpected happens. A fashion crazy ghost appears and Sam is transformed! With her family and friends thinking she's somewhere else, she somehow ends up living with Danny! Not an AU.
1. Delayed Trip

First fic I'm posting! Please read on its awesome I swear! Help a new author to the site feel welcome!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**GothBird**: Sorry guys. I'm gonna have to bail on the movie date. My parents are making me go to Hawaii with them for one whole month!

**Technerd**: No way! Hawaii seriously? Man Sam, I wish I were rich too.

**AstronautFreak**: SAM! You can't leave! If it were just Tuck, he'd be dropping the thermos so much I'd be collecting ghosts all summer long!

**Technerd**: I'm still here dude! And you're just sad 'cause your girlfriend is leaving you.

**AstronautFreak**: …Blocking you now

_(Technerd has signed off at 9:26pm)_

**GothBird**: Forget him Danny. I'll be back before you know it. Well I g2g now to pack my bags. Tell Tucker I said bye. Miss you both.

_(GothBird has signed off at 9:28pm)_

**AstronautFreak**: I'll miss you too, Sammy…

_(Unable to send message to GothBird at 9:30pm)_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sam packed all of her clothes in her suitcase. She glanced at her tidy dark bedroom. She had made sure that it was all clean before she left. The Goth girl didn't want to have anything to do with the maids who would try to cleanse her domain and invade her sanctuary. Before heading out the door she remembered one last item that she had almost forgotten to pack. Strolling to her desk she picked up a picture of her best friends in the world. Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton. Placing it gently in a separate pocket of her suitcase, she was grimacing even more of the thought of going to Hawaii…with her parents…for a month…UGH! As if the brightness of the state didn't get her pale skin crawling it was the thought of her mother picking out dozens of 'cute' swimsuits. What she really didn't want though was to leave her friends.

Tucker was always a comic relief when things got bad and without his knowledge and obsession with his PDA or his 'baby' as he called it, the trio would have a much harder time with ghosts. Yes, the group of friends had an extremely bizarre hobby. They caught ghosts, almost for a living really. If only they got paid though. Tucker and Sam were the sidekicks to their other friend, Danny Fenton, also known to Amity Park as Danny Phantom – ghost protector hero. Once before his other alias was Inviso-Bill. Thank goodness that phase was over. Yes, she would miss her screwball friends.

As soon as her hand reached the doorknob, the air turned icy cold. Sam knew it wasn't Danny as ghost either. Slowly turning around, she came face to face with a ghost. Quickly thinking, the Goth raced to her dresser and pulled out a copy of the Jack-O-Nine-Tails. Danny had given Tucker the Fenton Fisher so both friends would have some kind of defense against ghosts if he couldn't get there quick enough. The ghost was feminine enough but with a hideous scar across her left cheek. She wore a coat of numerous different fur patterns. Sam smirked. She was dead now just like the animals she killed on her coat.

"Oh, I really don't like you already," Sam remarked as she pulled back her weapon.

"I never did get such harsh remarks by animal lovers like you when my business used to be up and running," the lady droned in mock-hurt. "Don't worry sweetie, I hate people like you too."

With a sudden rush, the ghost had extremely lengthy needles flashing towards Sam. The needles knocked the weapon out of Sam's hand. Sam crouched onto her knees and scattered to the only weapon she had. Before she could reach it, a giant needle began sewing the Jack-O-Nine-Tails to the floor, making it irretrievable. Sam glared up at the ghost.

"For all you animal lovers that ruined my career and life, lets see how you like being one of those pitiful animals," she sneered.

With a wave of her hand, she sent purple powdered dust that fell upon the girl. She was frozen at the spot, scared of what was going on. She felt a little kink in her stomach before opening her eyes a bit. Suddenly she heard her name being shouted.

"Sam!"

Her eyes open again, she saw Danny slamming the ghost to the wall. With a rigid punch the ghost was sent flying to the ceiling. The ghost boy took out the thermos. With a florescent green light emerging from the contraption, the fashion ghost disappeared. Danny traded his snowy white locks and piercing green orbs with shadowy black hair and arctic blue ones as he changed into his human form. He gripped Sam's shoulders looking into her amethyst spheres.

"Sam, are you ok?" he asked with worry dripping from his voice. Sam fidgeted and stood upright although a little shaky.

"Yeah Danny, I think after you defeated her, whatever she was trying to do to me vanished," she reassured him. "Are you ok?" Danny gave a soft smile. They looked at each other fondly, both happy that the other cared. Sam's heart skipped a beat as she stared into the window of his soul. Their faces were just inches apart, eyes fluttering shut until they heard a knock.

"Sammy-kins? Are you alright?" her mother's voice seeped through the door.

"Samantha, what is all that racket behind there?" her father chimed in.

Both of them shuffled apart as Danny soon disappeared before Sam's eyes. Both Manson's opened the door to find their daughter standing in the middle of her now ruffled up room. Sam gave them a tense smile as she tried to find the words to explain.

"Uh…I tripped?"

Danny looked out Sam's window watching the little lecture that his friend's parents were giving before flying off.

'_Damn, I was so close!__'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sam lied on her bed with a huff.

'_Damn, he was so close!'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The thought all night was bugging Sam so much. She _really_didn't want to go. At least her parents were trying to spend quality time with her than going off to business trips but Sam was used to it. In fact she pretty much liked it. Not a lot of people were let into her life. The only ones were Tucker and Danny. Two. She preferred to keep it that way. Another two people, especially her parents were not her ideal life-style. That's when she made up her mind.

She went downstairs to find her parents right outside the front door with many bags talking to the chauffer. The man left to wait for the family to enter the limousine. She crossed her arms and looked at her parents.

"Sammy, where are your bags? We're leaving right now! And where's that outfit I picked out for you?" her mother asked her daughter.

"I'm not going," Sam said defiantly.

It took about a few minutes of arguing. Sam explained about quality time and how she thought about, reason to stay, and how she hated the idea of Hawaii. Her mother tried so hard to convince her daughter to stop being so disobedient, how this was a good time for the family, away from all the ghost troubles in Amity Park, and the positive aspects of the island. No matter how hard she tried, her words did not persuade her daughter's stubborn personality. Sam had won. The parents were becoming extremely late and the chauffer was becoming impatient.

"Sammy, I really wish I could've spent more time with you. And as much as you may not believe me, I respect your decision. I love you Sammy. Be safe here at the house ok?" Mrs. Manson said as she hugged her daughter. Sam gave a little smile after her short shock at her mother's response. Her mother left with her dad who was still in disbelief of his wife's behavior. They waved goodbye to each other as the limousine drove off. Sam's smile faltered.

"Physical contact…crushing Goth-ness…"

Sam closed the door and went upstairs to the computer room. Now she could tell Tucker and Danny that the movie date was on again. Before they said they wouldn't go without Sam. As she turned on her computer she began to feel a creeping feeling. Her whole body began to prickle kind of like when your foot becomes asleep. Suddenly not feeling well, she rushed to one of the many bathrooms in her house. She found herself beginning to gag into the sink. When nothing came out she stared at herself in the mirror to see how sick she was.

She must really have been sick for she was starting to hallucinate. Sam placed a hand to the mirrors edge to see that her black nail-polished hand was starting to curl up. Her nails were becoming sharp and sunk into her skin. Sam stared in horror as she saw her face starting to flatten and shape out into something entirely different. Her eyes become petal shaped like giving her a bizarre Asian look. Her ears were starting to trail up onto the top of her head and shape into triangles. Her back was feeling strange and weak as she felt it was hard to stand up right. She closed her eyes and moaned as she crawled up to the top of the sink. Sprouting from her backside she could feel bones churn into a different shape as her tailbone was extending. All while this was happening, she felt tiny hairs itching and sprouting all over her body. Instead of her fetal position, she felt as if some force was pushing her down on all fours. As soon as all the feelings stopped, the Goth stared at her reflection one last time before jumping down off the sink.

'_That's it,'_ she thought. _'I'm crazy. That's all there is to it.'_

Finding an open window, she jumped off landing gracefully on the cement outside. She stumbled back and forth feeling dizzy. Sprinting off still in confusion in faulty steps, she crashed into a garbage can. She fell down sleepily. A few loud footsteps came after a startled little yelp rung in the air.

"Oh, it's only a cat. Whew! Aw, hey there little fellow."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Clicking Go is fun!


	2. Chasing Friends

Sobbing I'm so happy! To get 14 reviews in one day then end up all together with over 20 reviews is just AMAZING! You guys are great. Thumbs up Sorry for the long wait too. For info on my stories look at my bio. Let's keep it rolling!

Disclaimer: (I didn't put this in before Yadda, yadda, yadda. I don't like being sued. Yadda, yadda, yadda. No I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. NO FRICKN' _DUH_ I DON'T! AFTER ALL THIS IS _FANFICTION_! WHY ELSE WOULD THOUSANDS OF OTHER PEOPLE HAVE STORIES LIKE THIS! Gosh…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, it's only a cat. Whew! Aw, hey there little fellow."

Sam turned around to see her friend towering about four feet above her! She jumped alarmed, hair bristling. Spotting her friend's recognizable red beret, usual yellow sweater, and cargo pants, her still lilac eyes widened. Tucker! All at once she began screaming loudly at him loudly at what had happened. All that came out though, was loud yowling.

"_Tucker! Where's Danny? I need to talk to him. Something horribly wrong has just happened! You see, there was this ghost who was all like "I hate people like you!" and then sprinkled me with this dust but then Danny came and beat her up but then the next morning I went to the bathroom and then suddenly I'm like this! Tucker are you listening!_" "Meow mew, mew, reow mya nya meow reeeoow! YOWL?"

Tucker stood. He let out a confused look that looked more like freaked out kind of look. He took out his cell phone and talked to it.

"Sorry Danny. No, it wasn't a ghost. All though I thought it was. I just ran into a stray black cat is all. Really strange. It started spazzing out once it saw me. It's still here too. Hey, weird. It has purple eyes. Huh? Yes, like Sam," he drabbled on, completely ignoring the still frantic feline. "Are you close yet? I thought we were supposed to go to the Nasty Burger already."

"_Of course_," Sam figured, "_Always meat on your mind. Can't anyone tell I'm in a crisis_?'

A slight chill went in the air. Both Tucker and Sam twisted around. Just then, Danny appeared in ghost form before them. It was so creepy to Sam to see Danny so huge looking compared to what she was used to. His features were enlarged and with her vision so greatly increased, she could see everything. Everything. Flawless. Shaking out her thoughts, she remembered her main objective.

"Jeesh Tuck. Alright I'm here already," he grumbled a bit annoyed. Looking down he spotted a furry midnight feline. He looked into its skewed pupils. "Tucker, you're right. They are violet like Sam's. "Danny transformed back into his mortal self and stood next to Tucker, both peering at it.

"_Danny! It's me Sam! Don't you remember that ghost you fought at my house yesterday? I think she did this to me! Danny? Danny! Wait, can you even understand me?"_ she mewed. "Meow! Mew, mew, mew! Meow reow mow ryao? Meow! Mew? Mew! Ryeow reao?"

Danny just looked at Tucker.

"You're right. It _is _a spazz cat!" he retorted. Both of them laughed. "It is one exotic cat though, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Tucker, replied bored. "That depends if you're a cat person or not. Hey! I just thought of something dude. What _if…"_

"Yes?"

"If we gave this cat…"

"_Yes?"_

"To VLAD!"

Sam froze up. Vlad! Why on earth would they do that? Would they be as so cruel to a poor animal like herself - or any animal, as to give them to that heartless of a man? She remembered the times where Danny had told her and Tucker about his 'vacation' with his mom to Vlad's domain. He had told Vlad to try Internet dating after his mom rejected his offer to dump Jack for him. Also how he suggested getting a cat. She knew she would just kill herself if that should ever happen. Then again, maybe Vlad would kill her instead. He might figure out that she was really Sam Manson and then dispose her being one of Danny's friends. Oh, the drama.

Tucker and Danny started cracking up hysterically. After awhile, both the boy's settled down. Danny wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Nah," he chuckled, "We'd probably be arrested for animal abuse."

Sam sighed with relief.

"Come on dude. Let's get cracking. I'm hungry!" Tucker finally said. Walking past Sam, they headed off to the fast food restaurant.

'_Wait! You can't just leave me here!'_ she called out, forgetting they couldn't understand her. Curses.

Scampering towards them she let out a hiss. When that didn't work, she ran beside the sidewalk keeping an even pace with their fast walk. They still wouldn't pay attention to her! '_Good grief_,' she thought. Skittering between Danny's legs, she rubbed up against him weaving in and out of his legs. He stopped surprised and listened to her purring.

"Dude, that thing just _loves _you," Tucker scowled. Sam glared right back at him.

"It's a stray right? Hey, maybe I can keep it!" Danny said hopefully. Just then he thought of his parents. They probably would have checked it for any _paranormal_ activity or try experiment on it. He also thought about how often would he spend time with it, or have time to feed or properly take care of his new pet. Besides, his sister Jazz was allergic anyway…oops. The idea died…

"Come on! Just forget about it. Let's keep moving," Tucker whined. Having their attention now, Sam padded in front of them and flicked her tail forward. She was trying to signal them to follow her.

"Hey, I think it wants us to follow it," Danny stated. _Yes! _Scuttling past them, she rushed off to the direction of her house. Tucker rolled his eyes. Knowing they wouldn't get the chance to eat anytime soon, he ran along side Danny who was already following the mysterious cat.

It didn't take very long before Sam had arrived to her house. Looking back, she soon saw Danny and Tucker panting behind her. They really needed to work out. She scratched at the front door. Locked. She went down the steps to reach the side of her house. She looked up at the window she had previously jumped out of in confusion. Jumping onto a small ledge, she leaped charmingly through the space and landed outside.

"Sam's house? What's it doing leading us here?" Danny questioned. They both shrugged. He grabbed Tucker and phased through the building and flew up to the room Sam was in. They saw the cat curiously looking at the surroundings. They watched it scamper down the hallway and soon enough, to Sam's room. They've only been downstairs last time. Unless you counted Danny, who previously took a visit there the day before, this was fairly new.

"Man, Sam's room is pretty sweet! Well, for a Goth," Tucker exclaimed.

With Sam's new cat nose, which was highly sensitive (she realized now that her room kind of stank) she nudged open her bathroom door. She sprung inside. With Danny and Tucker at her tail (literally) they entered inside with her. The two boys were looking around. It was pretty spacious. It had a big mirror with a little seat. Before it was thousands of products of haphazard make-up things. All were black and purple though. Sam spotted her clothes. Before she started running around like a maniac, she had to wriggle out of her clothes that she shrank out of. Sam thought would happen in her fifties. Meowing to her friends, she put her paw on her clothes. Danny picked the garments up.

"Whoa, I never knew Sam was a slob," he said. He yet out a little yelp as he threw the clothes away from him as he soon realized her bra was in the heap. Sam let out an exasperated mew. "Oh! I got it!" Danny screamed.

'_Finally_,' Sam smiled.

"What this cat is trying to tell us is that it's really…a _cat_ that Sam rescued from some animal cruelty thing!"

'_WHAT!_' "MEOW!"

"See, it even agrees with me! What a smart cat. Well, now. Off to the Nasty Burger!" He yelled. He grabbed Tucker fazed through the building. Sam stared at the wall where her two idiotic friends went through. Why was it that bother were such idiots? '_Although Tucker is on a much greater level_,' thought Sam. 'This is getting so tiring.'

Sam trotted out of her bathroom and jumped out the same window she jumped in. She felt a sudden rush of wind brush against her fur as she was jumping off. It felt so good; she closed her eyes letting it take her in. A sudden crash disrupted her joy. Pain seared through sensitive feline stomach. Getting up, she swayed side to side. '_Ow, ow, ow! I thought cats landed on their feet_!" she mewled. Still feeling achy, she padded along the sidewalk.

She knew perfectly well where the Nasty Burger was. Knowing Tucker and Danny, she knew she could take her time getting to the fast food restaurant. Her claws scratched the sidewalk each paw step of the way. The fear and insecurity she felt seemed to activate this feature. Sam couldn't find a way t retract them. She stopped at an intersection. There were many people waiting to cross the sidewalk. When the sign said 'Go' for pedestrians, she looked left, right, and then crossed with all the other humans. The people stared in awe at the baffling law-obeying cat.

Running along and not feeling as much throbbing as before, Sam found herself going past Amity Park. Scents seemed to fly up her nose. The smell of damp grass and a fragrance of warmth surrounded her. She sneezed and moved along. Just when she was just about to pass the park, a twittering caught her keen eye. It moved in a sort of frantic fashion with bright colors streaming the sky. Sam stopped and stared at it. The brightly patterned creature flitted back and forth, as if taunting her. It swam in the air, landed on Sam's muzzle, and then swam away. It…looked…so fun! Swatting a paw in the air in attempt to catch it, she failed. Oh, no! It was going away!

'_Come back butterfly!_' Sam yowled.

Completely forgetting about her objective, she happily chased the winged insect. All her senses were concentrated on the floating animal that always seemed to elude her grasp. It waved back and forth then raced to the sun. Sam looked up to the sky and could no longer spot it. The sun blinded her.

'_Farewell…_'

An earsplitting shriek rang in her ears. With wide violet eyes, she gazed as a monster with blaring white eyes approached her. Sudden panic made her heart beat fast. Without standing on the cement road like a stunned dear, she jumped on the muzzle of the monster and then on its back. The metallic coat of the creature made Sam's balance on it shaky. The metal monster started to slow. When Sam reached composure she spotted herself and a row of other similar monsters on the road. Cars.

Just before her eyes laid the Nasty Burger. It was some distance ahead but with some thought, there was a solution. Her hind legs crunched with unreleased energy. With one bound, she leaped car to car. She stumbled on a SUV but continued jumping. About one more car length ahead and she would be at her destination! Once again Sam hurdled. Sam soon found out that there was not much space on this car.

Suddenly, the placemat she was on began moving frantically left, right, up, and down.

"What the heck is on my head? It's a damned cat! Get off! Get off!" the man below her bellowed. He reached on top of his head and groped for the cat.

'_Hey, back off, bub! Get your filthy hands off me! Hey! – HEY! Don't touch me there! Fine, fine! I'm getting off_,' she hissed. Springing off the man's helmet she gave him a quick scratch and scampered off.

Fur ruffled and panting, she had finally approached the door of the dreaded animal-killing establishment that was the Nasty Burger. She lifted her paw and licked the back of it. She froze after rubbing her paw over her head. '_Ah! Gross!_' she thought. She rubbed it over her head again quickly. Sam butted the door open with her head and slipped her body through. She went around the area looking for her two friends. There! She had spotted them.

'_Tucker! Danny_!' "Meow! Nya!" Sam cried. She padded forward.

"Yo, Danny I'm stuffed," Tucker said to Danny. He yawned. "I'm going to head back home 'kay?"

Danny yawned in response. "Yeah, well I'm going to head over to the park for a bit."

"Alright dude. See ya!" The two waved and walked out of the establishment.

'_Wait! Tuck! Danny_!' Sam meowed exasperated. Why the chase?

"Hey! Get out of here you mongrel! No animals allowed!" a voice shouted. Sam stubbornly turned around to see a hefty women towering above her with a broom held in her hands. The woman raised it above her head and let it crash down to the floor. Sam hurriedly got out of the way before the 'weapon' attacked her. Jumping side to side she tried her very best not to get caught in the clutches of the employee. Sam jumped in the hair and bounced of the lady's stomach and landed on a table. The whole restaurant was in a frenzy trying to avoid the psychotic women with the deadly broom. The lady ran to the back of the counter and took out multiple frying pans. With a steady aim she threw the metal pans across the room in attempt to stop the agile feline. Sam dodged all of them except the last that hit her square on her tail. She yowled in pain and stopped in her tracks.

"I've got you now you filthy animal…" the women whispered with one last swoop of her frying pan, she let it plummet down. She saw nothing but table. "Rats!" she cursed to the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All this chasing, dodging, jumping was making Sam entirely tired. She breathed heavily on every paw step she made. The park. Another destination. Danny would be there but what he could do? She didn't think she'd have the strength to try anything that would give him a clue as to who she really was. Her mind was dizzy with thought. What to do what to do? There. She had finally arrived at the park.

It didn't take long for her to find Danny. He was on a hill lying in the grass sleeping. It was to be expected. Sam thought it hard not to find Danny full ghost because by now surely he would die of exhaustion. Not much sleep accompanied his life. The grass swayed in the breeze along with some of Danny's hair. He seemed to have a slight smile on his face. '_Dreaming_,' Sam figured as she collapsed beside him. Looking fondly at his face for a moment, she licked his cheek. Her tail curled up against her body as she slept beside her friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cold breeze lapped against Sam. Blinking slowly she got up groggily. She stretched her body and yawned revealing sharp white fangs. Moonlight rays warmed the trees with its embrace as the breeze's cold breath teased them. Sam looked beside her and found an empty patch of green grass. '_Home…_' she concluded. With the night illuminated by her vision it was easy to drive herself to Danny's monstrous looking house. Climbing up the fire escape she found the window locked. Naturally. By judging at the moon's position she assumed it midnight. She peered through the window and saw Danny sleeping on his bed without the sheets on him. Her eyelids started to bat as she drifted into sleep on the window's ledge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clicking Go is fun!


	3. Knocked Out

Thank you for all of your reviews. So many for just two chapters. Sorry I'm 3 days late. I was in Ohio to meet my cousin. **Warning: This chapter contains fluffy fluffy-ness. If you do not like this stuff then please read up to the point where the first line appears. Although it does not contain much, it is important to know where the next chapter will come to.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and is not going to try and make a witty comment on how I so really wish I could or more likely wish that I could be one of the characters and be with my beloved Danny Phantom.

* * *

Morning light seeped through dark curtains of Sam's room. She groaned as she pulled her black sheets over her head. Her face was enveloped into her lacy pillow. The light kept tumbling into her bleak room, nagging at her to get up. Was five more minutes so much to ask now a day? Wait! Her room? She shot up from her bed quickly. What the heck was she doing here? Shouldn't she have been waking up to fur, four legs, and whiskers attached to her on the ledge of Danny's window? How did she end up here? Slowly she put her hands to her face ad felt around. Human nose…check…eyelashes…check…ears on the side of head and lips…check, check. Everything seemed normal…just to be sure she rushed to her bathroom.

She checked all of her features in the mirror. Normal. The only thing that changed in her appearance was that she was even paler than normal and had a twitch to her movement. What just happened? Or…what hadn't happened? '_See Sam_?' she thought to herself, '_Nothing happened at all. Mom and dad left for Hawaii and I was left here. Just like I wanted. Why are you so nervous Manson? It's just a bit of craziness from that entire ghost fighting thing you've been doing…yeah that's it..._' She smiled at her natural, normal, every day-faced reflection. Right as rain. She turned off the light to her bathroom and walked on to her nice soft carpet. She crawled back into her covers and snuggled into her comfy pillow.

"Hey, Sam," an echo-like voice called to her.

Sam reluctantly got from her covers once again grumbling to find that Danny was hovering over her bed. He crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hand while still floating above her. Smiling cutely, he gazed at her in a kind of dreamy way. He sighed and brushed back some of his colorless locks. Sam eyed at him for his strange behavior. Wasn't that the same puppy dog look (that she so previously mentioned at the Ember incident) that he'd given Paullina and then soon after word Valerie?

"Uh," her voice droned, "What are you doing in my bedroom Danny?"

Danny threw a slightly offended and hurt look at her.

"Can't a guy pay an honest visit to his best friend early in the morning?" he asked pouting. He stuck out his lower lip and settled down on the end side of her bed. Sam gave a freaked out small smile.

"Not that I mind the visit, Mr. Phantom, but don't you think you could have come and stopped by a little later in the day?" Sam asked as she waved her hand in front of her yawning face. Danny gave a slight smirk.

"Not a morning person, eh?" he said with a knowing grin.

"Danny, I'm a Goth. What more do you expect from me?" she said in monotone voice. "So, do what do I owe this lovely visit?"

"Sammy, you say that as if you don't want me here! Well I just…you know…thought we could hang out with each other for the day, just the two of us." He rubbed his hand in back of his head nervously. "No Tucker or anything. I've been thinking, that well, just both you and I would be cool, since we don't really spend time together…alone. What do you say?" Danny asked hopefully. Sam gave a thoughtful look.

'_This is definitely strange. This is kind of out of character for Danny to just suddenly invite me early in the morning just to hang out…ah it can't be that bad. I mean, why wouldn't I want to hang out with my friend?' _Sam pondered in her mind. '_Friend_.' Why did that word suddenly become annoying? '_No matter_.' "Sure why not. Just let me get all ready…wait…did you call me Sammy?" she said pondering angrily. Danny smiled, leaned forward, and cocked his head.

"Yeah, I think it's a cute name for a cute girl, don't you think?" he replied bluntly.

"…I'm going to go get changed now," said Sam crawling off her bed. Danny grabbed her arm before she could let her feet touch the carpet. He slid his hands off her arms and down to her waist. He picked her up into his lap.

"No, come on. Let's go right now. Besides, you're already changed!" he muffled into her neck. Sam lightly blushed.

'_Um…creepy much…wait! I'm already changed?' _Sam looked down at herself. Her usual clothes were on. A black tee with a purple circle embedded in the middle covered her chest and her dark skirt with green streaks running down hung to her hips. Even her black combat boots were on. Was she sleeping with her regular clothes on? Shoes included? She couldn't quite remember. She felt a slight headache. Putting a hand to her head, she could also feel something else. It felt like something was expanding. A slight tingle was forming around her head. Her nails felt achy and her teeth were just plain sore. Was she running sick? No. Besides the weird feelings, she felt fine. No nauseous feeling or anything like that. Sam shrugged it off.

Sam scooted off Danny's lap while pushing his head off her neck. "Fine, let's go already."

Danny made an exited smile plastered on his face. He grabbed her hand and turned them both intangible while flying through Sam's roof. Sam felt the hollowness set in her as he turned them both intangible. She felt as light as a feather. '_Flying really _is_ nice._' Danny hugged Sam from behind and started to fly top speed. '_But not going 180mph!_' Sam started to shriek the more altitude and velocity rose. Finally hearing Sam's cries, Danny slowed down just enough for Sam to hear him.

"Sam, what are you so scared of? You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, right?" he asked in her ear. Sam quivered slightly.

"I know Danny, but could we just settle down for a bit. I'm not used to it like you are." Sam breathed. Danny smiled.

"Just where I was getting at."

Flying side by side, Danny took them to a very tall building that was just at the border of Amity Park. It looked abandoned and run-down. Some windows were smashed in with several tiles coming loose. On the front was a rather large sign with letters that were barely legible. Nearing the top, Sam could see from one of the windows, a simple sewing kit. What kind of building was this anyway? Finally they reached the top.

Surprisingly, the top wasn't tarnished at all. No dust at all. The floor had finely polished tiles lining up evenly from the door that appeared to lead to downstairs. Danny turned into his human form as they settled down. There was some kind of pole there. He immediately ran to it and climbed on top. The shaft was built vertically up from one end, went horizontally across and ended back into the building. How strange? '_And useless_,' Sam included in her head. Imitating her friend's actions, she climbed up the shank as well.

Danny looked out into the horizon with a lopsided smile. She looked over that way as well.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sam. Whoa indeed. It was incredible sight to be seen. The irregularly vast building had a nice comfy spot overlooking the city. The clouds swirled in with the sun but passed quickly by it as the next cloud in line took its place. The trees looked as if they were huddling together making the greenery seem more plentiful than it actually was. Birds were just at their eye-level. Amazing…but not dark enough.

"Danny! Where in the world did you happen to come across this place?" Sam asked after her little gasp.

He gave a kindhearted grin. "When you fly around this place for as long as I have, you tend to bump into things…literally." Sam chuckled.

"So is this what we plan to do for the day? Not that I'm don't appreciating this or anything."

"No," he answered, "I also planned to do this." Danny placed a small, gentle kiss on her cheek. He pulled away slowly. Sam's violet eyes grew spacious. Did _Danny_, her best _friend,_ just lay his lips on _her_? What had happened to the world she had just known!

"D-Danny? What…"

Danny interrupted her. "…And if I had time," he put his hands around her arms. "I was hoping to do this." He lowered his face toward hers and lightly placed a firm kiss square on her lips. Sam tensed up. Never did she ever expect for Danny to be so direct as he was. And so bold! Did this mean he liked her? _'Well duh! Why else would he be kissing me otherwise?_' her mind scolded. But, still. It was just mind-boggling. Did she like him like that though? _'I mean, I've thought about at one point…' _Danny tugged away.

"Sam, I'm sorry about that," Danny said. Some part of Sam suddenly missed the feeling upon her lips, "but I've really got to show and ask you something." Danny closed his eyes as the light from his transformation suddenly enveloped his body switching him into the Phantom of Amity Park.

"Wait! Did you just – I think we should – I mean you were," Danny silenced her by putting his finger to her mouth.

"Sam just let me take you somewhere and then you can tell me what you think." Danny said to her. Where would he be taking her? Wasn't this just enough? Actually, Sam didn't really know what she was going to say anyway. I mean, how was she supposed to react to this suddenness? Sam let her hand be held by the ghost. Danny held on to her and flew off.

Soon, Danny and Sam had both arrived to the park. There he transformed freely without hiding for no one was there. Still holding Sam's hand, Danny walked over to a single tree upon a hill. They both went under the tree as Danny implied.

"Uh, w-what did you…want to say?" stuttered Sam.

He looked her in the eye boldly.

"Sam, I know this might seem weird and unexpected…" Danny begun, "but please take it with seriousness." He held her hand with one of his own and kneeled down.

'_What the heck is he doing? What's going on here! Oh my effin' God, he's going to propose to me!'_ Sam's mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts.

Danny slowly reached behind his back. "Sam…"

'_What am I going to say!'_

Danny pulled out a small…furry black cat? "Do you think I should keep this cat?"

'…_What?'_

"…What?" Sam asked angrily.

The cat meowed cutely in her face with a devious gleam to its purple eyes. _'Wait? Isn't that the cat _I_ transformed into in my dream?' _she thought. Danny cradled the cat in his arms. He waved his finger in its face then scratched it under its chin. The cat purred happily while closing its eyes. When he stopped, the cat butted its head across his hand. Danny stood up.

"You see, I found this little fellow along the street one day and she just _begged_ me to keep her!" Danny exclaimed. The cat licked his cheek and butted its head against him again.

"That? …_That's _what you dragged me out here for. To ask if that if YOU SHOULD KEEP A FRICKING CAT!" Sam screamed.

Danny sheltered the cat by putting it close to his shoulders in attempt to protect it from Sam's rage. He looked at her shocked and disgusted by her sudden outburst.

"Well of _course_ I was here to show you her! Why else would I bring you here? What did you expect?" he said.

"Well – I - you just!"

Sam shut her eyes tightly while yelling out frustrated. This was so screwed up and twisted! All she wanted to know now was how the heck did everything becomes so weird? As if actually witnessing ghosts attacks and fighting them on a daily basis didn't make a new score on the weird-o-meter! Ok, maybe it wasn't that weird but in Sam's eyes it was really close! When she opened her eyes, a whole scenery change just took place. Before her, a backyard wedding was happening. Danny in a black tux looking happily at the black cat in a little bride's outfit. The left half of the pews contained Danny's family while the right side pews contained myriads of cats.

"Will someone tell me what the flip is going on around here?" Sam shouted to the sky.

"What do you think is going on? Danny's is getting married to his one true love of coarse! Finally the day has come." Tucker said as he suddenly conjured next to Sam. He looked at the bride and groom having their wedding kiss with a smile. His hands were behind his back. He had a pleased look on his face. Huh? Wasn't Tucker always-referring Sam as the one Danny always liked and vice versa? Sam lunged at Tucker and gripped his collar.

"Tucker, will you PLEASE tell me _why_ Danny is marrying a _cat_? He's not even legal!" barked Sam.

"_What_ is wrong with you girl?" Tucker shouted.

WHACK.

Tucker just slapped Sam.

* * *

Sam groaned. She felt a searing pain along her leg and side. Batting her eyes open, she saw Tucker and Danny's face. She tried staggering up on her feet but it was left unsuccessful. '_Uh… Oh God. What just happened? Wait_!' Sam peered down to an injured hind leg – A furry, cat hind leg. '_So it was just a dream! Danny isn't marrying a cat! I'm still a cat. Yes! I'M STILL A CAT! Wait…I'm still a cat…aw._' Sam sighed in defeat.

"Danny, what did you do to it?" Tucker asked surprised.

Danny laughed nervously.

_

* * *

_

_Danny yawned as he groggily stood up to awaken to the new day. Fabulous. The sun had been really bright and Danny found it impossible to go back to sleep. He was just about to change his clothes when he found out that he had not changed into his pajamas before going back to sleep. He skimmed down his face with his hands then rubbed his eyes to get rid of any eye crust. After quickly gliding his hands through his hair he found the room quite stuffy._

_Heading over to door, he opened the window bleary eyed while hearing a rather large thud on the floor. Looking out his window he saw the cat in a heap on its side._

"You mean you slapped the cat into slight unconsciousness with a window?" bluntly said Tucker.

"By accident! I was too tired!" Danny defended himself. "But enough of that. What am I going to about this! TUCKER I WILL _NOT _GO TO JAIL FOR ANIMAL ABUSE!"

"Calm down dude! It was an accident. Let's just go take it to a vet. They'll take care of it and they'll probably give it a home too. I mean, that's probably what Sam would have done eventually after rescuing it." Tucker concluded.

"For once Tucker, you're actually right!" Danny said.

"What do you mean, for once?"

'_What a vet? They're going to give me away to some random family! That means I probably won't ever see them again and never get to have thumbs again! NOOOO!' _"MEOW!"

"Man there is something definitely something screwy with that cat."

* * *

You see what I see? A pretty shiny button. I think you should go click it. 


	4. My Name is Sam!

Disclaimer: Yes I own Danny Phantom…Wait no. I own some cheez. Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom…but does he own CHEEZ? No…I didn't think so. Wait…he does? Oh, never mind. Nothing belongs to me.

**Important: **In this chapter, there is a part where someone suggested it to me. Two parts actually. I am **not **copying nor am I saying I'm using their ideas. The thought of that certain scene was already in my mind before they mentioned it to me. So, to whoever told me about, **_please_ don't** think I'm sponging off your idea.

**Important 2: **If your wondering about Sam's Grandma, she went with her parents to Hawaii so don't think she doesn't exist in this fic. After all, this is not an AU. A/N: Be sure to read the Important notice. Nothing really to say except I'm so sorry for being lazy! I'd also like to say sorry for not getting to the point what the summery says. Don't worry! It's here.

**-----------------**

Sam was worried now. She knew Danny and Tucker were the only people that could help her with this predicament, but as of right now, they were useless. Her friends were about to make matter worse! If she was sent to the vet and be brought up for adoption, she'd have to forfeit the thought of ever having thumbs again! Her life span would be cut in half; her only friends would be some old couple…or some childish kid pulling on her tail all the time…the list could go on! No! This couldn't be the end for her. She prepared herself to dash off until she collapsed onto her stomach. Her leg burned and felt like led. Suddenly she remembered her earlier encounter with a window.

"Poor thing," Danny sympathized. " Well, I don't have a cage or anything so I guess I'll just carry it myself, but do you even know where the animal hospital is?"

Both of them thought for a moment. It wasn't like any of them had previous pets that they'd brought to the vet for check-ups for reference. Sam knew where one was because of all her donations to help out animal causes but she doubted any of them would listen to her. Let alone understand her.

"I could probably look it up," Tucker said while taking out his trusted PDA from his back pocket. After a few moments, the techno geek had a result. "Ah, here we are! It's only a couple of blocks east. We should be there in no time." He flashed an accomplished smile.

Danny nodded and looked back at the cat Sam, who seemed to be in great thought as well as pain. Sam looked at her left hind leg. Parts of her fur were filled with dirt and matted with blood. Falling off from that distance couldn't have led to that kind of injury, right? She peered under her limb and saw a rather sharp, large rock painted over with some of her blood.

'_Stupid bloody rock_,' she grimaced while glaring at the stone. Just then, she found her tongue rolling out of her mouth steadily licking at her wound in a rhythmic motion. The blood tasted gritty and metallic to her rough tongue, but a force was preventing her to stop. '_Must be an animal instinct_,' she thought as her tongue ceased licking her injured leg.

Danny had his hand hovering over her stomach uncertain. When he was just about to pick her up by her stomach, a strange noise emitted from Sam's mouth causing her friend to flinch. She had her mouth wide open purposefully showing her sharp fangs to show she shouldn't be messed with. The ghost pulled back his hand in reflex. A part of Sam's mind was crying out softly saying, 'Don't touch me!' when the boy started to close in on her. Sam hissed out once again, the fur on her body bristling, before she forced herself to stop. '_Must be the cat talking…err…meowing_.'

"Tucker! How am I supposed to carry it without clawing my face out?" Danny yelped angrily.

"Calm down man! Let me just go look it up," Tucker replied while once again referring to his PDA. He clicked the stylus a few times on his screen. "Here. It says 'To make sure the cat knows you're not a threat, let your hand reach out in a clear frontal approach.'"

Danny did as he was told and gingerly put his hand out. Sam's cat-mind stretched out her neck and poked her nose against Danny's palm. The cat mind was taking over for the moment.

"'If you wish to hold said feline,'" Tucker continued, "graze your hand along its back and place it on its back-side. Use your other hand to go beneath the stomach and pick up carefully. Turn it over to its belly and cradle it in you arms.'"

As instructed, Danny petted her head after seeing no hostile action and placed his hand to her rear. '_Whoa there_!' Sam thought flustered. '_No one can touch me there!_' If cats had the ability to blush, her whole body would be a dazzling shade of red. Yet, she couldn't pull away. The cat found this acceptable and forbade Sam from squirming. Danny placed his free hand underneath her stomach. He easily picked her up and raddled Sam in his arms. It was just like holding a newborn. Her front paws here tucked under her chin. Her face was imprinted with a dazzled, baffled look. He could feel the intense gaze her lavender eyes were giving off. With a frightful realization, Sam turned inward towards Danny's chest, digging her claws slightly in fear. '_Oh God_!'

"Engh!" Danny mumbled in slight discomfort. "Lets get a move on. After all, it might get infected or something." He let his right hand held Sam while his left hand went slightly around Tucker's waist. He took a quick glance around before transforming into Danny Phantom. He jumped into the air with both life forms and began soaring at a high altitude to make nothing to suspicious. If anyone saw Tucker flying with the ghost boy, well then, that'd be too much trouble.

'_This is not good! Not good!_' Sam worriedly mewed. "Meow, meow mew! Meow mew!"

"Oh great! I think the pain is starting to really bother it. Brace yourself Tucker!" Danny spoke over his shoulder. He started to gain speed.

The wind was beating against Sam's fur. Her eyes were beginning to water up from the breeze batting against her face. She couldn't close them though because she was too afraid. For some reason, a sudden fear for heights rattled in her heart. The pain didn't help either. With a bit of effort, she managed to close her terrified eyes. She buried her face farther into his chest and thought of happy thoughts.

'_Dark rooms, Gothic Café, those little black gummy bats that I like to put on top of my ice cream_!'

Danny used his intangibility powers to affect the two others. He settled behind the animal hospital and de-transformed. They both rushed to the front door. Stepping on the mattress they waited before entering trough the automatic door. Sam moved her head outward and cocked her head to see her doom.

'_I'm doomed…_'

Adjusting Sam in his arms, he walked up to the receptionist. He read her nametag aloud

"…Ms. Anderson?" he asked.

The lady behind the desk looked up from her computer and flashed white pearly teeth. Her smile was warm and friendly. She had small round glasses perched upon her nose and red hair that draped over a professional looking suit.

"Yes, may I help you? Oh and please, call me Angela," she replied.

"Yeah, um…Angela. I uh…found this cat and um, I think it's hurt."

'_What was your first clue_?' Sam retorted in her mind.

"Only because this guy smacked it with a window!" Tucker intervened pointing to his friend.

"It was and accident!" yelled Danny flying his arms in the air.

Sam was dropped on the receptionist's desk from lack of support. She yelped in pain when she landed with a thud. Tucker, Danny, and the secretary starred wide-eyed at the fallen feline. Ms. Anderson recovered first. The lady picked Sam up and glared at Danny. She cooed at Sam and wiped off the cooed that had dripped onto her desk with a near by hankie.

"Yes, we do take walk-ins. I'll page one of the vets now. This cat obviously needs _proper_ and quick care now," she said angrily. Danny ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Eh heh, heh…gee, that's great! Thanks Angela," he replied with an uncertain chuckle. "It's Ms. Anderson, thank you," she spoke with venom. Danny hid behind Tucker. Ms. Anderson pressed a button and spoke to a distant person. She asked for assistance and within a few moments, a middle-aged brunette woman came over and retrieved Sam. She gave a curt nod to acknowledge the boys. The boys started to follow the other women until Ms. Anderson cleared her throat.

"I think it would be best if the doctor could inspect your cat…alone," she said eyeing Danny.

He was just about to reply when suddenly, blue mist emitted from his mouth.

"Uh, yeah! I got to go for a bit anyhow. Hey, why don't you stick around here, Tuck to see how it goes! …I'll be right back." Danny rushed out the doors and sped away.

The secretary smiled at Tucker giving him a signal that it was okay if he followed.

**-----------------**-

The brunette vet lay Sam down on a counter, similar to a check up table in a regular doctor's office. She patted her on the head and went over to a sink. The room was all lightly colored – mostly white. It smelled of many different scents. Most of the peculiar smells she could not decipher, but the two she recognized were medicinal and a stench of wet dog. There were not the most pleasant of smells. A sudden throb echoed through her flesh.

The vet came to her aid. She placed her to a different looking sink and began washing the blood off her injured leg. She rubbed her hands along her flank while Sam just stood there, keeping quiet. The water was simply building on her fur where the injured flesh was not. It only made her feel heavy. Some water got passed her fur, giving her a cold sensation through out her small frame. It was freezing! She did not like it one bit.

'_Ugh! This feels terrible. And even more so terrible with the fact I'm being bathed by a mid-thirty old stranger_!'

The lady picked and scrubbed her off with a towel when Tucker came through the door. The gust of wind that was created by the door contrasted with her wet fur and made her feel even colder.

"Hey doc," Tucker said with a smile. "So is anything really bad happened that you found out yet?"

The vet began moving some fur apart to see the punctured area. She took some cream from on of the cabinets and squeezed a fair amount on her pointer finger. Carefully, she smoothed it out onto Sam's leg.

"No, nothing is too serious. The opening in her skin wasn't infected yet. There was dirt and some small pieces of gravel in there but I've washed it all out along with the blood," she stated as she began wrapping some gauze around her leg.

"Oh, so it's a girl?" asked Tucker. The brunette lifted Sam's leg.

"Yup, it's a girl," the doctor confirmed.

**-----------------**

The doctor handed Tucker a slip of paper, a bag of bottles, and returned Sam.

"Here. This is a list of the medicines in the bag and what each one does. Oh, wait! Don't you have a cage for your pet?" she asked.

"Um, no. You see, my friend and I were hoping -"

'_Oh, no! Here it comes! Adoption! Good bye life!_' Sam dramatically ranted.

"Hey!" a familiar voice chimed. "What I miss?"

Danny appeared at the door panting heavily. He looked ruffled up and exhausted as he placed his hand on the doorframe while catching his breath.

"Ah! Here, you carry the medicine since you boys don't have a proper cage," she said taking the bag and script back and shoved them to Danny, "and your friend here will carry um…who's ever pet it is!" Danny held the stuff and lifted one of his hands.

"Actually, it's not either of ours. We –"

"By the way, my name is Nancy. Contact me if you have any other question. Okay? Buh-bye!" she interrupted while shutting the door after giving Danny her card. He read the motto on her card.

"_'The Amity Animal Center: Where we care for the animal, and what you want done.' _Wow, that's accurate," he said sarcastically.

"Never mind that dude," Tucker said while walking up to the secretary. "Could you put all charges on the Manson account?"

'_Hey! That good for nothing friend is charging me!_' Sam thought angrily. She nipped one of Tucker's arms. He winced but didn't drop Sam. He was well aware of the wrath he could have possibly faced from Ms Anderson. They both slashed a smile and headed out.

"Tuck, do you really think you should have done that?" Danny asked.

"Of course! Sam's loaded anyway! Besides, we're the ones caring for her after Sam left. We're doing her a favor," Tucker smartly replied.

"I guess…oh wait, it's a girl?"

"That's what Nancy said." Tucker said dryly. "By the way, who's ghostly butt did you kick this time?"

Danny sighed. "The only ghosts' butt got kicked was mine. Skulker kicked it good. I almost had him until he scrammed at the last moment. He managed to ruff me up real good before he left. I'll get him next time he shows his ugly face again though," he added while rotating his shoulder.

Tucker patted his friend on the back. "Now that's the spirit!"

A sudden tune of _William Overture _began playing from Tucker's back pocket. Without a moment's hesitation, he had his PDA back into his hands. He read the screen and dropped his jaw. "No way! I've been waiting for this for five months!" He grabbed Danny's shoulder and shook them back and forth.

"What! What is it?"

"They've just opened the new line of handheld computers! Dude…I've got to go!" Tucker handed Sam back Danny. He dashed off leaving a trail of dust behind. Sam and Danny both looked at each other in disbelief.

"So…" he replied unintelligently," I guess it's just you and me."

Sam fidgeted in his arms. Sure she'd been alone with Danny before but this was just different. Don't ask her how, it just was. The only clues that might have made her uncomfortable was that she…

1. Is a cat

2. In his arms

3. Apparently going to his house.

**-----------------**

Danny settled Sam onto his bed. He laid the medicine on his desk and started reading the script. He opened the plastic bag. Fiddling with a pale yellow bottle, Danny tried to open it. His effort was futile. Getting frustrated, he phased his hand through the container and took out a pill. He ran downstairs to get a bowl of water and sped right back up. The pill dropped into the water bowl, dissolving after a moment. He placed the bowl in front of her.

Sam sniffed the bowl. Nasty! It had the same aroma as crap water. If you don't know what crap water smells like. Go sniff your toilet: or better yet – Burger King's toilet. No way she'd drink this!

"Come on! It says it's a painkiller. You've got to drink it. Do you _want_ to be a cripple?" Danny asked.

Just then, his door was opened. Quickly, Danny sat in front of Sam. He scowled as he saw his sister Jazz walk through his door. He twisted his arm around to the back and made Sam invisible.

"What do you want Jazz? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" he snapped.

"Calm down. I just wanted you to know that…" Jazz paused. She tilted her head back wile her eyes began to squint. She jolted back and let out an enormous sneeze. "I was saying –" She sneezed a few more times. "I'm going to be out for awhile and mom and dad are wrapped up in their new invention so stay clear of them," she finished in a nasally voice.

"Yeah, ok…just…go now!" he replied.

Jazz rolled her new red puffy eyes and walked out. Behind the door, he could hear her muffle something about not sneezing this much since they visited their aunt with a cat named Fluffy and about what a weirdo her brother was having a bowl of water in his room. Danny took his hand off of Sam. She shivered off the draining feeling that welled up inside of her from Danny's invisibility act. Disdainfully she licked up the water. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth and became a loop to lap up the water. It tasted just as nasty as it smelled. She stopped when she couldn't take it anymore.

Danny smiled and petted in between Sam's ears. It felt so good! It was like a gentle massage and he just hit the right spot. She butted her head against Danny's hand by instinct. Danny pulled back his hand and took the bowl of water back onto his desk. He read the paper again.

"Ok, it says right here that we should take this bottle four hours from now," he murmured to himself. "Hey, Cat. Make sure you don't walk too much on your leg. Get plenty of rest!" he said to the feline on his bed as though she could understand. He had no idea she did. As an afterthought, he thought that calling his newly found cat; Cat was a little too unimaginative. "How about we give you a name?"

He plopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. '_This is my chance!_' Sam cheered to herself. '_If only I could tell him my name is Sam he's bound to know it's me_!' Sam rose from the bed and limped over to the edge of the bed. She eyed the boy's room to see if there was anything that could clue him in that she was not what she appeared. '_There!_' she exclaimed. She limped over to Danny's night table. There on top, was a picture of just him and Sam. Examining the picture, she saw herself in a half-smile next to Danny who had a lopsided ridiculous smile plastered on his face. She took the picture along with the frame in her mouth and placed it on his stomach.

The boy looked back at Sam and the item that she had picked out. Seeing how she had caught his attention, she pawed at her picture. Danny sat upright on his bed. He held the picture and looked at the cat Sam and then to the human Sam in the photo.

"Sam?" he asked.

She nodded expectantly. Well, that is…if she _could_ nod. It was more like a bob of the head.

"Your Sam? You want to be called Sam?"

Sam collapsed on the bed in defeat. Was there any way to get it through the very clueless boy? Apparently not. She would just have to think of another way.

"Well, I can see why you'd want to be called that," he said slightly dazed. "After all, she's a great individual person." Sam turned her head away in embarrassment. Did he really think of her like that? "Besides," he added as he scratched underneath her chin, "you two have the same kind of eyes. Don't worry. Until Sam comes back from Hawaii, I'll let you stay here. But that means we'll have to hide you from my family so be sure you do as I say."

A flicker of echoing in the back of her throat and she started to purr. It was kind of weird how all these things were just happening to her in instinct.

A computerized blast was played on Danny's computer. He rushed over to the computer realizing what it was. He opened up his instant messaging list. Sam stepped off the bed with a numbing feeling. Evidently the painkiller was working. She jumped up onto the computer desk and eyed his conversation…with Valerie.

**-----------------**

**RedHunter:** Hey Danny.

**AstronautFreak:** Valerie! I never expected for you to be on. You're barely available these days.

**RedHunter:** I could say the same thing to you Fenton.

**AstronautFreak:** I suppose you're right.

--------------

It was true. Both teens were constantly fighting ghosts all the time to do normal activities like chat online. It would have been bothersome to the group of youth if Danny hadn't gotten so use to it, Valerie did it for a living (without pay unfortunately), and if Sam and Tucker felt a need to help their ghostly friend. What true friend wouldn't? The computer was mainly used for The Three Musketeers to communicate about ghost related things…and the occasional Doom video game. Wait…the computer! That's it!

Sam nudged Danny's hand away and had her paws on the keyboard.

**------------------**

**AstronautFreak:** xfzanjnj7y kitg6's me sazmk

**RedHunter:** Wha?

**AstronautFreak:** sdazm isx a xcart6 j/'m nhdefde

**-----------------**

Danny pulled Sam off the computer desk and put her on his lap. He pushed her head down and spoke into her ear.

"Sam, you're going to have to behave! I'm trying to talk to someone here. You can look at the screen if you want but don't try anything. Other wise I'll…smack you with another window!" he exclaimed.

'_You wouldn't!_' "Meow!" Danny chuckled.

"Just stay still ok? You have to rest anyway."

So there Sam was. Watching Danny and Valerie chat away on Danny's lap. Bittersweet.

**-----------------**

**RedHunter: **What was that all about Danny? Danny? You still there?

**AstronautFreak: **Oh, that was just my new cat messing around.

**RedHunter:** Oh! You got a cat? That's awesome. What's its name?

**AstronautFreak:** Oh…her name is Sam.

**RedHunter:** It's seriously named Sam? Wow, you've got it bad for her. I wonder what she's going to say…

**AstronautFreak:** It's not like that! It wanted that name. Besides…Sam's gonna be in Hawaii for a month.

**RedHunter:** I see. Anyway, you think you and Tuck want to hang out tomorrow?

**AstronautFreak:** That's great! Tuck and I were getting bored since Sam left.

**-----------------**

'_What! They're going to hang out with her now? It's like…they're trying to replace me. I bet Valerie's taking advantage of this opportunity_,' Sam growled to herself.

Sam stood there intently watching the computer screen. She had to make sure that nothing was going on between the two. Not like she cared though. She just wanted to keep Danny in check, making sure that Danny kept realizing that there wasn't anyway he could be with her by being Danny Phantom at the same time. She couldn't stand to see Danny hurt again like he was. Especially when she saw the sad look he gave her when he gave her the class ring engraved Wes. Who _was_ Wes anyway? Finally, Valerie had to leave and they both signed off. It was already dark out.

Sam yawned widely and jumped off Danny's lap. Danny checked his alarm clock. It was time for Sam's medicine. This time it was supposed to help the healing of Sam's leg. He gave it to her. This time it didn't smell so bad and didn't taste that horrible either. She took it without all the fuss.

While Sam was lapping up the water, Danny started tending his bruises that Skulker gave him. He rubbed it out. Sam finished up the water and looked around the place for a spot she could sleep for tonight. It was such…a guy's room. The only thing that would've been easy to sleep on would be Danny's bed. '_Oh well, I guess the floor wouldn't be _so_ bad_…'

Suddenly, a pair of pants blocked her vision! Startled, Sam began running around the room with pants on top of her. She stumbled over the pair of jeans and crashed into a wall. Sam wriggled out of it and peeked through. Bad idea. There he was, Danny, half naked changing on his bed! Luckily he had already changed into his pajama pants, yet, his torso was uncovered. He had a relaxed pose. His head was slightly cocked and his eyes were slightly glazed over. The embarrassed Sam hid back inside the jeans. P. U. No matter how hot Danny looked, sweat will never smell good. She darted out of the jeans and hid under the bed.

The underside of the bed was dusty and had random pieces of lint scattered around. It wasn't the loveliest of places but she couldn't stand to see Danny at the moment after her sudden encounter. Danny (now fully clothed) looked underneath his bed.

"Are you sure you want to sleep there?" he asked.

Sam looked the other way. Figuring that Sam wouldn't change her mind Danny went on top of his bed and began to doze off. The creak of the springs hurt Sam's ears and the dust tickled her nose. She wouldn't sleep here next time. She looked at the floor seeing the moonlight shimmer through the window before nodding off into sleep, tail curled around her body.

**-----------------**

I won't lie. I'm kind of disappointed how short this chapter is. PLEASE tell me if you liked it or if you were disappointed as well. Feedback on what you liked and didn't like! I BEG YOU! I'll try to update faster I swear!

Do you like living? I think you do. I also think you should press the Go button…now.


	5. Friend Food

Yes, I have continued…kind of. I really had no ideas for this chapter so it's just running its course by random ideas spurred by my head. Sorry that it took so long but I really didn't plan on continuing this or even finishing it. Thanks for all the comments though too! Only four chapters and I have 97 reviews! Wipes tear I love you guys.

**Disclaimer**: I DO own new characters not previously mentioned including this fanfiction. The show and main character's belong to Butch Hartman. (Who was smart an put up 5 more new Danny Phantom episodes!)

* * *

The whole area was covered in heat that only summer could bring. There was a pleasant walkway into a towering building. The few trees scattered around the place in attempt to decorate the lone building, brought crisp green leaves to enlighten the place. Sam found herself at the edge of the sidewalk, gazing at the top. She could hear the busy noises of worker people.

She paced over to the front glass doors. Pressing her face and hands to the glass, she peered inside. In the far corner, there was a desk with a man quickly answering several phones and vigorously writing down notes. The elevator to the left of the desk opened up slowly revealing a rather tall figure. Soon a person walked over to him. Sam could not decipher any of its features or what the figure was like, but it approached the man at the desk. The man put down all of his phones and ceased his note taking. He smiled eagerly at it and shook its hand.

"What is this?" Sam asked herself. She continued to watch until the figure walked away. The man continued his work and many people in business outfits passed quickly by into different places.

Sam looked at her hands in peculiar admiration. She flipped them over and again to make sure this wasn't another horrible dream. Her hands were a light pale. The nails weren't all sharp and thin like a cat, but were long and rounded sporting her usual black nail polish…and thumbs! She looked into the glass and saw her reflection. Once again, she was fully human. This was too good to be true! She pinched herself. A small indent formed on her skin – but no pain. Damn. It was too good to be true. Sam gave out a sigh and willed herself to wake up.

She tried really hard but she couldn't tap into her brain to make herself awake into reality…cold…harsh…reality. What the heck! She stopped trying and looked back at the building. It was much farther away so that she could see the whole front. Then, just like that, the whole lively vivid building turned into a run down ruin. The windows were all shattered with moss edging all its corners. All the trees were withered away and not a single blade of grass was green. A thundering crash echoed throughout the sky as tiny raindrops slowly started to pelt the ground.

Head turned down; she squatted down to face the muddy ground. A small clear puddle was forming in an indent in the earth as the rain began to hasten. Even though the ripples played around with her mirror image, she could plainly see that once more dark fur engulfed her body. She hastily swiped her image with her paw and stepped over it. Ignoring the beating of the downpour that she couldn't even feel, she ran away into a destination unknown as a cat.

* * *

Squeaky springs bounced up and down as weight shifted. An annoying shrill awakened Sam. Startled, she jumped up and hit her head on the underside of the mattress. Hurt and alarmed, she zipped out from under the bed and circled around the room. No thoughts were really going through her head. The only things that seemed to be going anywhere were her paws. Frantic, she bounded up to Danny's bed, landed on his chest, and scrambled under the covers.

Danny awoke to the sudden jolt on his chest finding a very startled Sam under his blanket. He flipped over sleepily landing on the floor taking the blanket with him. The alarm kept noisily screaming until a small ecto-blast cut it off. He rose slowly to see what time it was. The clock read eleven-thirty. Apparently he was not much of a morning person that the shaken feline. Wait! Eleven-thirty? He was supposed to meet Valerie at twelve along with Tucker! He didn't even tell Tucker yet! Hurriedly, he snatched clean clothes from his drawer and quickly fled to the bathroom.

Shaking off her frightened state, she licked down her ruffled fur. '_How is it that ever since I've become a cat, I've become such a spazz? And why am I constantly licking at my fur_' she questioned herself as she stopped lapping at her fur. Swallowing, she could feel the discarded pieces of fur slide down her throat. '_Ugh, gross! I'd hate to see what that'll look like when that comes back up…_' She looked at the empty bed and looked around for the missing Danny. She didn't have to move a muscle though because she could hear his muffled attempts at changing quickly with her hearing power. Wasn't it today that Danny and Tucker were to meet Valerie? She'd just have to watch over them now wouldn't she?

Seeing her bandaged leg reminded her that she was supposed to rest. But she just had to go with them. She wished she hadn't just run around like that. Danny came out of the bathroom all dressed with his hair all disheveled looking. He had a brush in his mouth while he was trying to tie his shoes. He ran the brush a few times in his hair and took out his cell phone from his drawer. He pressed speed dial for Tucker's number. A few rings and Tucker picked up.

"Talk to me."

"Hey Tuck; it's Danny. You think you'd be able to hang out with Valerie and me today?" Danny asked.

"Yeah…uh-huh. Valerie…game…can't," Tucker droned.

"Tucker…Tucker, are you listening to me?"

"Ah, what? Sorry dude. I'm sort of pre-occu –"

"…Tuck? Tucker!"

"Ah! What? What?"

"Can you meet with me with Valerie or not? We're going to go to the local pool at twelve, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there." And with that Tucker hung up.

Danny flipped closed his cell and ran out of the room to search for his pool things. Limping sorely, Sam realized that she was incredibly hungry. How long was it since she last ate? Ever since this predicament started, she had been too worried with everything that she had forgotten to eat! When was the last time she had consumed anything anyway? It seemed like ages. In reality it was actually been a little over two days. Wow. Danny was about to leave too! Great. No wonder he didn't have any previous pets. She began feeling hunger pains.

Danny re-entered his room looking ready to go swimming. He put down his bag that contained his towel and goggles and went to the bathroom to do…well his business. Sam silently scowled at the fact that she knew he'd be too busy rushing to realize that he didn't feed or even bother to give the medicine he was supposed to. She'd have to scold him about that later when she was back to normal; whenever that was. She tugged on the zipper of the bag in attempt to get it open. When she finally did she snuggled next to the towel and popped her head out of the flap of the bag. Her tiny nose poked out so that she could breathe. Danny grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulders. He quickly looked at the watch he brought. It was 11:54. Before transforming, he quickly thanked his powers that had a plus side. He phased through the wall completely forgetting about his newly found pet and completely unaware that Sam was in his bag.

* * *

After some quick soaring, Danny spotted Valerie and quickly changed back into his human form behind a nearby tree to avoid her trying to hunt and destroy the Phantom. He breathed out in attempts to get rid of his anxiety. He kind of had mixed feelings about this. It had been awhile since he and Valerie actually attempted to talk. Ever since she basically turned him down things weren't exactly comfortable around them. He was glad that they'd at least have a friendship between the two of them. Tucker would be coming soon too so it wouldn't be that bad.

He walked up to her with a short wave. Sam took this chance to wriggle herself out of his pack. Danny was about to greet Valerie when he noticed that his bag felt much lighter. He brushed it off when Valerie started to talk to him.

"Hey Danny. Where's Tucker?" she asked.

"Oh him? Well I kind of told him last minute to come here so I think he might be running a little late. Hope that's ok with you."

"No prob." A weird silence fell between them. Meanwhile, Sam had run into a bush spying on them. Though spying wasn't exactly a word she wanted to use. After all she did turn him down and if she WAS spying she'd feel bad. She truly did want the best for him. But she wasn't. So she didn't feel bad. Sam merely had nothing to do. There really wasn't much she could do now that she was like this. Except eat. Yeah…eating would be good right about now. Just then Tucker came by.

"Hey what's up guys?" Tucker asked with a smile.

"Not much Foley. So you guys ready? I'm feeling really hot right now and the water is calling my name," said Valerie as she walked up to the entrance of the local pool. She signed in before flashing her badge. Tucker and Danny did the same. The guys took off their shirts and Valerie stripped down into her one-piece bathing suit. Sam sighed mentally as she envied the three. Even though swimming wasn't exactly her thing, she'd still like that she'd have the option of going. She was pretty sure that the other swimmers wouldn't be pleased with fur in the water anyway. After a few minutes watching everyone else have fun, she decided this was absolutely boring and decided to look for food. Anything sounded good right now.

She moved passed the branches and leaves and headed of the bushes. Sam had remembered a story she once heard when she was a little about that cat that wondered everywhere and got food from strangers. In the end the cat got too fat and unhealthy it went to the vet. The vet saw that same cat so many times with the same owner that he told everyone and eventually no one fed him. She wouldn't go that far. As far as she was concerned, Danny would eventually realized he didn't feed her. Sam grimaced at the thought that she'd have to depend on others to feed her. She was an independent individual and the whole thought seemed to demote her. However she put away her pride and searched for some family to feed her. She jumped on a windowsill and peered in. The lights were off. It seemed as if no one was home. Just about she looked away, a woman flashed by the window as if she were pushed. A man appeared by the window and appeared to be yelling. He then looked at Sam and started pounding the window mouthing the words "Get off my damn windowsill you good-for-nothing cat!" Wide-eyed, Sam jumped off the windowsill. She was worried about what would happen to that poor woman. She felt even worse because she couldn't do anything about it in the condition she was in. Sadly, she moved on to the next house.

The next building seemed more inviting. She looked in to see two children playing with a ball. One was a girl about seven or so and the other was a boy who was around five years old. This was the house! Sam mewed loudly and nudged the window to try to get their attention. The girl noticed first and started screaming in delight to her brother. Their mother came out of another door and noticed Sam as well. Sam jumped off the ledge and went up the steps next to the door. The threesome came out and started petting her. The little boy asked his mom if they could feed her.

"Mommy, Mommy! Can we feed it please, please?" he asked anxiously. The mother pondered about it unsure.

'I don't know dear, this looks like it's someone's cat. Just look, it has some bandages."

"But Mommy, it doesn't have a collar and it looks hungry too!" the little girl piped in.

_'Yes, yes. Sam very hungry.'_

"I guess it wouldn't do any harm. I'll just let have some of Scooter's food," the mother finally concluded. She stroked Sam's back and picked her up.

'_Scooter? Who's Scooter?_' Sam wasn't too sure of this anymore, but she was too hungry to care at the moment. The lady put her down on the kitchen floor. She walked over to a cupboard and took out a small can. After pulling the tab, she dumped the mass in a bowl labeled 'Scooter'. It was a large clump of brown chunks with other smaller colored chunks mixed in. It looked gross. She walked over to it cautiously and took a sniff. It actually didn't smell half mad! She took a nibble of it. It didn't taste half bad either! She chowed down and licked at the remains that she wasn't able to get with her teeth.

"Wow Mommy, the cat sure was hungry!" exclaimed the little boy as he watched Sam devour the meal.

"You know you're right Tommy. It looks a tad skinny too," The mother added. After Sam was finished, the girl looked at her mom eagerly.

"Hey Mommy, can we keep it?" asked the small girl hopefully. Sam looked up from the bowl.

_'What?'_

"Kids, I want you to remember that this isn't our cat. It's probably someone else's and they miss it very much right now. " The kids pouted.

'_I don't know about that too much_.' Sam thought to herself, '_Danny completely forgot I existed this morning and neglected to feed me. And Mom, Dad, and Grandma think I'm at the house_.'

"But I think it's alright until we find its owner," the mother continued with a smile. The kids beamed and tackle-hugged their mother.

'_Ah crap_,' Sam thought, "_Well it's been fun guys but I really got to scram_.' She started to dash when her hind leg started to cramp up and hurt. It was no use. She wouldn't be able to make it out of her. '_This…is not good_.'

After the children stopped cheering, their mom began to speak up again.

"I don't know how Scooter will like this new company though," she grimaced uncertain.

* * *

It was around 4:00 when the kids got tired of playing with their newly found pet. They had unanimously given her the temporary name of Muffin. Sam still didn't find any sign of the one called Scooter except some strange smell that she presumed to be its. Frankly, she was expecting the worse. By the sound of the lady's voice, she was afraid she'd get into a tussle with it. Since they had cat food she figured t was a cat.

Over the last four hours, she had found out about the family. The mother was currently single. By the look of it she was pretty well off though. She didn't figure out a name for her since the kids just called her Mommy. The girl's name was Sammy, ironically. Their name's were the same yet they couldn't be the more opposite. Sammy had an obsession with dolls and pink. Her hair was blonde in two ponytails. She seemed nice enough in kid standards. The little boy's name was Tommy, as the mom had previously mentioned. He was more of a dirty blonde and seemed to want to roughhouse all the time. Sam swore some patches of fur were missing…would that mean if she were human she'd be half bald? She shook at the thought. Currently, the only room she had been in was the living room and the kitchen. When the children stopped playing and became hypnotized by the TV, Sam took the opportunity to find some way to exit the building inconspicuously.

She strode over to the staircase. Carefully she put her paws one in front of the other quietly. When she reached the top, she found that all of the doors were closed. Not giving up hope just yet, she checked each door and tried nudging it open. Finally the last one worked. It appeared to be Sammy's room. The walls were painted a bright pink. Dolls were scattered around the room. She crept inside. The room was all eerie-like. With the bedroom completely silent and dolls around watching her, Sam couldn't help but feel a chill go down her spine. Those black shiny eyes seemed to be following her. Sure, she was all up for the creepy stuff, but no one likes to be watched like that. It was even more so creepy that they were the size of her front side. She decided to ignore it and continue on.

Sam found a window and eyed it carefully. The sill was covered with plush beanie babies. She curled her body up and padded her feet up and down to ready herself. To her dismay it looked as if she was wagging her butt. With a huge bound, she smashed into the window. The dolls fell on top of her with a squeak. Now her back and foot hurt. She really wasn't doing herself any favors. She pushed away the dolls and licked her fur down. This predicament really did have her thinking how good she had it as a human; not that she didn't appreciate it, but it really made a person think. Just then she heard laughter coming from behind her. Sam turned around to find a snickering orange tabby tom. So this was Scooter.

"Hey shut up! It was the only way," Sam meowed in defense. The cat stopped laughing and glared at her with intense blue eyes.

"You have to admit that was pretty funny," he meowed.

"Yeah well, I have to get out of – did you just talk?" she asked surprised.

"No crap I just talked."

'_A cocky tom; just what I needed_,' she sarcastically thought. "Look. I'm pretty sure you don't like me and I'm not completely sure I like you, but this can all be solved if you'd just help me out of here."

He ignored her words and began heading towards her. Sam flinched. He lifted up his head to sniff her.

"Just exactly what are you? You look like my kind but you don't smell like one at all," he stated.

'_Well at least he's not dumb_.' "You're right. I'm not exactly a cat and I really don't belong here. Do you think maybe you could help me out? Then we'd be out of each other's hair – uh I mean fur." Sam figured he'd been here much longer than she had. Perhaps he could help. Certainly he knew this place much better than she did.

"No."

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, I don't feel like it," he retorted.

"But!"

"No."

Sam's balloon of hope deflated. Well, she couldn't lose all hope, right? Danny would remember her, com back to his house, find out she wasn't there, and look for her…right?

* * *

"Hey Danny, Tucker, now that we're done swimming, want to go to a movie?" asked Valerie.

"Sounds awesome," replied Danny. "I'm having so much fun I can't' remember any of my responsibilities. Which in retrospect, isn't entirely good, but I'm too careless to care!"

* * *

'_Let's face it. If he can't remember to take care of a pet, I can't expect him to remember me,_' Sam thought gloomily. "I'm never going to eat normal food again. I'll have to sleep on a cushion. I'll eventually lose my human mind! I might eat meat! What was in that cat food I just ate anyway?! I JUST ATE CAT FOOD!!!" Sam screamed hysterically to herself.

Scooter started to laugh again.

"You're one funny, crazy uh whatever you are," he admitted. "Even though I don't care enough to help you out of here. How 'bout I show you around? Hey what's you're name anyway?"

"It's Sam. If you hear anything different from you're owners they're wrong."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

He started heading out of the room. Sam followed him in defeat.

"Ok, so the room we were just in was Sammy's room. A piece of advise: don't stay in that room too long unless you want a frilly little hat on you're head." Sam was sure to take note of that.

They then headed to a door across Sammy's room.

"This is Tommy's room. There's always something gooey, sticky, or pointy in there so I suggest not setting paw in there." He stepped into the middle of the hallway and pointed to several doors with his head. "Upper left is the Mistress's room, upper right is the laundry room, and right in front of us is the bathroom/kitty room."

"Just in time," Sam breathed. She ran into the "kitty room".

* * *

So it was around 7:00pm and Scooter had shown the full house to her. It was already getting late and there seemed to be no way for Sam to get out. The windows were always shut and the family hadn't gone outside the whole day. Scooter didn't bother to tell her any other exists nor did it look like he was going to any time in the future. Her only hope seemed to be that Danny would realize she was gone and take some action to find her. It looked like that she'd have to stay in this household overnight.

'_Well, at least I'm fed. And always pet and…oh God what am I saying? I can't lose hope jut yet. Come on Manson, you want to become human again don't you?_' Sam argued in her head.

The whole time she was just resting on the couch watching the kids coming and out of the room while occasionally petting and cooing at her. Scooter would come by and tease her than leave. She did get a kick, however, out of watching him be so amused when he kept swatting at the ball on top of his scratch post.

"What are you looking at?" he hissed. Sam giggled.

"Oh nothing. Just how you talk all smooth yet you're so easily amused by a swinging ball," she sneered.

"Sam, you really don't appreciate the small things in life do you? Come on, take a whack at it," he encouraged. Feeling bored, she got off the couch and sat next to Scooter. He thwacked the ball. "Now make sure you keep your eye on it."

She did as she was told. Her eyes bounced back and forth mimicking the ball. She just watched it go back and forth…and back and forth… and back and forth. It just kept moving. Her lavender eyes watched it sway side to side. Her mind caught every movement of it. The ball seemed to be trying to escape her sight. But oh no, she wasn't about to let that happen. If only she could try to catch it. Wait a minute…it was starting to slow down. Sam couldn't let that happen. The bright colored ball swinging back and forth was so amusing. With out knowing it, she swatted it with her paw. It moved faster. She was so close! Maybe she'd have better luck the next time. She swiped at it again. Even closer! She kept swiping at it. This was becoming frustrating! Before she knew it, she attacked it with both paws and lunged at it. Her tiny white teeth started gnawing on it. Her prey was outwitted. She snapped out of her focus with the ball and when she heard an all too familiar laughter.

"Who's amused now?" he asked between chuckles.

"It was asking for it."

* * *

An hour later, Sam could hear the mother calling her children to go to bed. Tailing the woman's foot she watched as the mom tucked in her children.

"Goodnight sweetie," she had said to both of her children as she kissed them goodnight. Both Tommy and Sammy smiled back as they said their goodnights. It made Sam happy seeing a family like this get along so well.

'_Did I ever have this kind of relationship with my mom?_' she asked herself silently. She couldn't really remember too much in her earlier years of life but something told her that she never did. Silently she grieved at the connection she had with her parents. It also made her saddened that if her situation was going to continue as bad as it was, she might not have the chance to have that bond. Worse thing was she was pretty sure that she couldn't even cry in this body. Scooter bounded up next to her.

"Yeah, them two kids area a hassle and may never leave me alone…but they're great. I think you'll really like it here," he told her uncomfortably. Sam didn't respond. "Hey what's wrong Sam? You're scent seems to have a bit of anguish in it."

"Ha, now my scent feels sad?" she laughed pitifully. She looked at the carpet with sad eyes. Scooter looked at her for a moment then licked her forehead. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Licking you," he bluntly stated between licks.

"Is that like a kiss?" she asked a bit flustered.

"I don't know what a kiss is," he admitted. "I just know that it's kind of a comforting thing to do this. I keep forgetting you're not like me. It's a feline thing you know?"

"I see," whispered Sam lamely. She didn't know exactly how this worked, but he was right; it did make her feel better. A deep rumbling came from her throat. She was purring. Taken aback by her subconscious act, she asked him if there was somewhere she was supposed to sleep. He took her downstairs and showed her where she was supposed to sleep.

"I don't sleep here much. I usually just sleep on the couch or with one of the kids. It's much too early for me to sleep anyway," he informed her.

"Thanks," she replied. She looked at the corner where the little foam tent bed thing was. It looked comfortable enough. Frankly, anything was better than the underside of Danny's bed. The inside was plushy and soft to the pad of her paw. She curled herself up and found herself becoming extremely tired. Scooter started to walk away.

"Goodnight Sam…and uh…feel better."

* * *

Danny and Tucker were starting to head home. After the movie they went to the park and even got a burger in the mean time. It was a much longer day than both of the boys expected. A good day, but a long day. Especially for Danny who finally managed to put Skulker back in the ghost zone. Danny started to say goodbye to Tucker.

"See you later, Tuck."

"Later Danny. Oh by the way, how'd you're little kitty Sammy-wammy-kins?" he teased.

"Oh. Crap."

"Dang dude, no wonder you didn't have any pets."

* * *

I have read this chapter 4 1/2 times to make sure there are not any typos. If you catch one please tell me. Oh and it took me very long to write this so you better like it too! o.o

Clicking Go is fuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.


End file.
